This invention relates to a closed fluorescent lamp light fixture and more particularly, to a lighting fixture consisting essentially of a body attached to a support and enclosing the lamp holders, the lamp accessories, a reflector, and a diffuser which completes the body and diffuses the light produced by the lamp or lamps.
Fluorescent light fixtures are well known and are often referred to as weatherproof light fixtures because of the precautions which are taken at the joint between the body and the diffuser and at other openings in the body to protect the interior of the fitting from dust and streams of water, which enables them to be used in quite harsh environments such as basements, cellars, covered parking, etc.
These light fixtures having the required sealing consist generally of a hollow body, the continuous rim of which is provided with a waterproof gasket, and a hollow diffuser, the continuous rim of which is pressed against the gasket, together with latches attaching the diffuser to the body. The reflector carrying the lamp holders and accessories is incorporated into the body.
Such a design, although technically satisfactory, is nevertheless relatively expensive. In particular, the various elements have to be shaped or molded individually. In addition, some of the parts are cumbersome which involves high storage and transport costs.
The objective of the invention is therefore to achieve a light fixture more suited to available manufacturing techniques and consequently of lower cost and offering advantages in storage and transport.